


no shortage of sordid, no protest from me

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, LITERALLY, Restraints, Rough Sex, horny jail, megander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: After having him arrested, the queen pays Alexander Stewart a visit in his prison cell.
Relationships: Margaret Tudor/Alexander Stewart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	no shortage of sordid, no protest from me

**Author's Note:**

> The best part of that godforsaken finale was Meg and Alexander eye-fucking the everloving hell out of each other, so have a smutty deleted scene. 
> 
> Thank you to itslaurenmae for betaing and coming up with the title

She visits his prison cell that night, proud and regal as she looks down on him. 

“Leave us,” she orders the guards, who close the cell door and leave. 

“Were the chains really necessary?” he asks flatly, giving his fetters a small shake. The clinking sound of the chains fills the small cell.

“It was important to me that you understand you are completely at my mercy,” she tells him, standing so close that he has to crane his head to look up at her. “Not unlike the time I was at yours.”

“Didnae last long, though,” he points out, his dark eyes glittering in the torchlight. 

“And neither will your imprisonment, if you serve me well.”

“Serve  _ you?” _ he sneers. “And why would I do that?”

“Because,” she says, lowering herself to his level. To his shock, she straddles his lap, resting her arms over his broad shoulders. “You want me, Alexander Stewart. You have always wanted me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

He’s quiet, but Meg can feel him hardening beneath her, can see the way his eyes darken. “What do you want?” he breathes.

She lifts her chin. “You were right. I will never have the Privy Council’s full support until I have rid myself of my husband. And since Rome will not grant me an annulment…”

“You want te kill him,” he realizes.

“We both want Angus dead.” Her hands trail down his chest and stomach, his breath hitching when she begins to unlace him. “I should have let you kill him that night you found him in my bed.” She reaches into his pants, smiling when he sucks in a breath. “You wanted me then. I saw the look in your eyes.” She leans forward, her lips brushing his ear. “And I wanted you.”

He shudders, and not just because her hand is wrapped around his cock. “Woman…”

“I am your  _ queen,” _ she reminds him, pulling back. Her other hand grips his chin, forcing his head back.

“My queen,” he says with effort. “Release me and I will serve you.”

“I know you will.” She drags her teeth down his neck, not missing the way he tries to muffle his groan. “But not yet.” And with that, she pulls up her skirts, sinking roughly onto him.

Alexander Stewart strains against his chains, desperate to touch her as she takes him. “Fuck.”

She rolls her hips, hands on his shoulders as she finds her rhythm. When she begins to ride him in earnest, one hand tangles in his thick black hair, her mouth crashing down upon his. He groans into her kiss, rutting helplessly as she fucks him. His wrists strain against his handcuffs, his fingers itching to touch her, but Meg will not give him that pleasure just yet. Right now, this is all about  _ her _ pleasure.

She kisses him roughly, she rides him roughly, she bites his neck and tugs his hair roughly. And Alexander, chained to a wall and utterly helpless, likes it. This isn’t how he imagined this moment, not in a thousand years, but he isn’t complaining.

Meg comes with a cry, her fingers gripping his hair painfully as she shudders around him. He thrusts his hips eagerly, seeking his own release...but as soon as her pleasure has ebbed, she climbs off his lap. Jaw slack, he watches as she tucks his cock, still hard and wet from her cunt, back into his pants, lacing him up neatly.

“Ye can’t leave me like this,” he pleads.

“I can do as I wish,” she repeats loftily, standing up and smoothing her skirts. “And I just did.” 

Alexander watches as she leaves without so much as a glance back at him.

Oh, he’ll serve her, alright. He’ll do whatever it takes to be inside her again. 


End file.
